Bride of Bendy
by Princess Dash
Summary: Bendy was locked away in the ink machine after he tried to take over the world, but when he breaks free, he will have his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this fanfic is inspired by the MLP fanfiction called 'Bride of Discord' By DisneyFanatic2364. Some edits were made by my good friend Princess Lavender. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was perfect, Joey Drew had opened an animation studio, he created amazing characters, and All his workers were pretty content with their jobs. It wasn't until Joey slowly started growing insane and everything started falling apart. Everyone started growing a hatred towards Joey, even his best pal Henry started to dislike him.

But today, he did something unthinkable.

Joey was within the basement of the studio, kneeling in front of a pentagram, chanting a spell. When he finished, he looked up only to think he had failed. nothing happened until a dark light appeared on top of the pentagram and a cartoon devil soon manifested and stood in front of Joey, Joey smiled in joy. His creation was alive and standing in front of him!

Joey slowly approached his creation and began to reach out to it...but the cartoon devil lunged snatched his hand before he could touch it. The cartoon devil grinned maliciously, and threw Joey to the other side of the room. Joey sat there in shock and in fear, His creation then spoke.

 **"Ya shouldn't have done that Joey..."**

The Cartoon Devil gave a dark chuckle as it placed a gloved hand on it's chest.

 **"As you already know Joey, I am Bendy the Dancing Demon."** Bendy said.

Joey tried to speak but no words could come out. Bendy was nice in the cartoons, but he's actually evil in the real world?

 **"Now i can take over and rule this world with Ink!"** Bendy said as he began to use magic to turn the whole world black and white.

"No!" Joey yelled finally able to snap out of his confused daze.

Joey thought fast and grabbed Bendy while he wasn't looking, He pulled him to The Ink Machine, opened the door and threw him, locking him inside. Joey thought to give it one more try and tried it on Boris, thankfully he wasn't evil. so, he hesitantly brought all the other characters to life. Including his newest one, Emily Rose.

Emily Rose had pure white skin with black hair and pie cut eyes, along with a black sleeveless dress and a big white bow in the back of her hair. She was the more shy yet kinder of the characters.

Every one of the Characters were unaware of Bendy being locked away, plotting revenge for being locked in this monstrous machine.

 **"When i get out of this machine, i will have my revenge!"**


	2. Chapter 2

30 years pass, and the studio began to get worse as Joey went into full insanity. Sure, everyone stayed clear of him if they could. but now even the cartoons had to stay close to the workers or in the basement wear they were created. Once again, while they were aware of the ink machine itself, they were unaware that Bendy was locked away in the machine.

* * *

Emily didn't like how the machine made her feel, it made her feel, Fear. and she didn't like it. She knew who to talk to about it.

"Boris!" Emily called.

At that moment a black and white wolf with the usual pie cut eyes stood at her side.

"Yes Rosie?" Boris replied.

"Can i talk to you about something?" Emily shyly asked.

"Of course ya can." Boris said, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"It's about the machine..." Emily said.

Boris breathed and could already see what she was getting at.

"You're scared of it aren't ya?" Boris asked.

"Yes. i don't know why but, i feel like there is something that Joey isn't telling us about it." Emily said.

Boris sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I know how ya feel. But i'm sure we'll be alright." Boris assured her.

"Emily!"

Emily turned around to see none other than Joey Drew. Emily started to back away but eventually grew curious.

"Y-Y-Yes, Joey?" Emily replied.

"What's this i hear about fearing the machine?" Joey asked.

"N-Nothing. i just feel as though you're hiding something from us..." Emily said.

Joey's eyes widened and he began to think for a moment.

"Well, would you rather stay in the basement for the Entire day?" Joey asked.

"N-No! that's not what i'm saying!" Emily stuttered.

Henry having heard the conversation, came to Emily and Boris's rescue.

"Joey, what is going on over here?" Henry asked.

"Oh, nothing Henry! i just think our dear Emily Rose here is getting curious over things she doesn't need to know!" Joey said.

"No! i was simply telling Joey that i'm scared of the machine and my reasons behind it!" Emily said to Henry.

Henry nodded and walked over to Emily, he gave her an assuring smile which told her that he believed her.

"Joey, no offense but I'm on Emily's side on this one. There's something you aren't telling us about that machine." Henry said.

"Henry, if i could tell you, then i would! but it's for everyone's safety on this planet!" Joey said, as he ran off to his office.

"Henry, i'm tired." Emily said.

"I think we all are. Tell ya what. I'll try and talk to Joey and see if you and the other cartoons can stay with me. Okay?" Henry offered.

Emily nodded and looked to Boris who simply nodded in return. Emily wondered where Alice Angel was and decided to call out to her.

"Alice! Alice!" Emily called out.

Soon enough another cartoon appeared. She had white skin and black hair. she had devil horns and an angel halo on her head. she also had a small beauty mark on her cheek, she also wore lipstick and a black strapless dress with a white bow on the chest, and white gloves.

"You called?" Alice spoke.

"Henry told us he's gonna talk to Joey and see if we can stay with him!" Emily said, with excitement in her voice.

"That's amazing! I was getting tired of that basement anyway!" Alice said.

"Well, for now, let's go watch one of our old Cartoons and see what Henry can do." Boris said.

* * *

"You want me to what?!"

Henry had just finished asking Joey to let him take the cartoons home with him and letting them live with him.

"Come on Joey! They're getting tired of being locked in that Basement! They want to be free! and i'll bring them back each work day!" Henry said.

Joey thought about what Henry was saying and made a choice, he sighed and looked back to Henry.

"Alright, they can go. but only because they'd be safer at your house then here." Joey said.

Henry nodded and walked out of Joey's office, he searched for the cartoons and he found them passed out of the floor of the theater room. He walked over to Emily and shook her gently.

"Emily, Emily wake up." Henry said.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and saw Henry knelt down to her.

"Henry! What did Joey say?" Emily asked.

"Pack your Bags." Henry answered.

Emily smiled as she knew what his answer meant.

"Alice! Boris! Wake up!" Emily called.

Alice and Boris shot up from Emily's call.

"Rosie? Is everything okay?" Boris asked.

"Joey said Yes. We get to stay with Henry!" Emily said.

Boris and Alice looked at one another before cheering and they all hugged Henry.

"Alright all you cartoons, let's get going." Henry said.

Henry then lead the cartoons to the exit door and brought them outside to his car.

"Alright, Alice and Emily get in the backseat. Boris can have the front passenger seat." Henry explained.

And so, Henry and the cartoons climbed into the Car, with Alice sitting behind Henry and Emily sat behind Boris. The whole car ride, everyone talked to one another, mostly the cartoons talking about how happy they were to get out of the studio.

* * *

Later that Night, Joey was finishing up some paper work left over, he was about to leave his office when he heard a loud Metal thud. He rushed to the ink machine and found the door broken open and ink spilling everywhere on the floor. He right away know what had happened.

Bendy had escaped...


	3. Chapter 3

That night, when Henry and the cartoons arrived back at his house, they all climbed out of the car and Henry walked up to the house door and pulled out his keys.

"Let's see, where are you House key?" Henry said to himself.

Henry finally found the key he had been searching for. He placed the key in the door lock and turned it, unlocking the house door.

"Welcome Home." Henry said to the cartoons behind him.

Henry opened the door and it revealed a small living room and a stair case. Henry smiled as he watched the cartoons look around and explore.

"Henry?"

Henry looked down and found Emily.

"Yes, Emily?" Henry replied.

"When do we go back to the studio?" Emily asked.

"Only for when i go to work, otherwise you all are living here." Henry explained.

All the cartoons gasped.

"We live here now?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Now, how about we get ready for bed." Henry said as he began to go to the Kitchen to make dinner.

Meanwhile, Emily was in her own thoughts as she tried to calm herself.

"We're living with Henry? We're free of The Studio?" Emily asked herself.

"Emily! You coming?" Alice called.

"Coming, Alice!" Emily said as she rushed into the kitchen with the other cartoons.

* * *

Joey was terrified, Bendy had broken out of the machine and was more than likely plotting his revenge.

 **"Joey..."**

Joey's eyes widened as he turned around slowly and was met face to face with Bendy the Dancing Demon. Bendy then lunged at Joey and held his hands tight around his neck, choking him.

 **"You locked me in that Machine for 30 YEARS! Now it's time to pay the price."** Bendy said.

"Bendy...I-I'll..." Joey started, but with Bendy choking him he couldn't finish.

Bendy loosened his grip to let Joey speak.

"I'll give you anything! just please don't kill me!" Joey said.

 **"You'll give me anything huh?"** Bendy said as he thought of what he wanted from Joey.

 **"Alright, i'll spare ya, if you can give me these three things."** Bendy told Joey.

"What do you want?" Joey asked.

 **"1. Never put me back in that machine! 2. I want a place wear i can spread my ink magic, undisturbed."** Bendy said.

"And the last thing?" Joey asked.

Bendy grinned darkly as he knew what he wanted.

 **"A Bride..."**

* * *

After dinner, Henry and the three cartoons decided to get to bed. but Emily walked up to Henry and spoke.

"Henry? where will we sleep?" Emily asked.

"I have three spare bedrooms for when my family comes and stays over, we can turn those rooms into your own rooms." Henry said.

He then lead, Alice, Boris and Emily to the three bedrooms. Alice and Boris taking two of the rooms and Emily getting the last.

"Thank you Henry, for everything." Emily said.

"You're welcome Emily, if you need me i'll be in my room right there." Henry replied, pointing to the first door at the top of the staircase.

"Goodnight Henry." Emily said.

"Goodnight Rosie." Henry replied, as he shut the door.

* * *

It was dark, she couldn't see, but she felt another presence here with her. Silently watching over her. She was scared. and She didn't have Alice or Boris to comfort her.

"H-Hello? is anybody here?" Emily called.

She heard a small chuckle and jumped.

"W-Who's there?!" Emily called.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted into somebody's arms, bridal style.

 **"Rosie..."**

Emily knew that voice, the one she wondered where it went.

"B-Bendy?" Emily said.

 **"Yes, it's me Darlin'"** Bendy said.

"W-What are you doing here?" Emily wondered.

 **"Why, i'm here for you Rosie."** Bendy said.

Emily's eyes widened. What did he want from her?

"F-For me?" Emily stuttered.

 **"That's right, Sweetheart."** Bendy said as he began to stroke Emily's black hair.

 **"Joey locked me away when i was brought to Life. but he won't find me or you here."** Bendy spoke.

"Bendy, i-i don't need you here!" Emily shouted.

 **"Why not, my little darlin'?"** Bendy asked.

"Because, i can handle myself. Besides! it's my dream!" Emily said, trying to escape Bendy's grasp.

 **"But Rosie, he'll hurt you if you stay in the studio."** Bendy said, smirking.

"I'm not in the Studio anymore!" Emily shouted.

 **"You aren't?"** Bendy said, shocked.

"No. I'm free of the studio. and i'm safe so just leave! i don't need you right now!" Emily said.

 **"Oh, i'm not going anywhere. but your attitude needs an..."** Bendy began to use his magic to put her into a trance. **"Adjustment!"**

"N-No! No!"

* * *

Emily shot up in bed, panting. She stood up from bed and remembered what Henry told her.

Emily walked to Henry's bedroom door and knocked.

"H-Henry, it's Emily." Emily called.

Emily heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Emily, is everything okay?" Henry asked

"I-I had a Nightmare." Emily stuttered.

Henry sighed and lifted her up into his arms.

"It's okay, Emily, Everything is okay." Henry soothed.

Alice and Boris emerged from the other two Bedrooms from all the commotion.

"What's going on out here?" Boris asked.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Alice asked, seeing Emily's frightened state.

"Emily tells me she had a Nightmare but she won't talk about it..." Henry explained.

"How about i take her back to bed?" Boris offered.

"Emily? Do you want Boris to tuck you back in?" Henry asked.

"U-Uh huh." Emily said as Henry placed her on the ground and Boris took her hand.

"Goodnight everyone. I'm sorry for waking you up." Emily said.

"It's no problem, Emily. Goodnight." Henry said.

Henry and Alice walked back into their rooms as Boris walked Emily to her room. He walked her to her bed and tucked her back in.

"Goodnight Emily. I'll see ya in the morning." Boris said as he walked back to his room.

Emily went back to sleep and she hoped to not expereince another Nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

That next morning, Henry woke up early so he could make breakfast for everyone else. But as he got to the kitchen, he felt as though something was wrong. Henry rushed up to Emily's room and he was right, Emily was in her bed tossing and turning and whimpering. Henry rushed to her side and shook her gently.

"Rosie! Rosie, Wake up!" Henry shouted.

Emily gasped and her eyes shot open, she sighed in relief that she was awake.

"H-Henry, i-i..." Emily stuttered.

She hid her face in her hands and whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay. I just thought you were hurt." Henry said.

Henry could see the fear in her pie cut eyes and had an idea.

"You wanna help me with Breakfast?" Henry asked.

Emily nodded and followed Henry into the Kitchen to make breakfast.

"What's for Breakfast?" Emily asked.

"Let's have Eggs and Bacon." Henry said.

They then began to cook Breakfast and Emily soon forgot about her Nightmare.

* * *

Soon after they were done cooking, Henry turned to Emily.

"Hey, Rosie. would you go get the others for Breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure." Emily replied.

Emily dashed out of the Kitchen and walked up the staircase and the first room next to Henry's was Boris's room. Emily knocked on Boris's door and heard footsteps and soon enough Boris opened the door and smiled at the sight of Emily.

"Good morning Rosie! Did you need something?" Boris greeted.

"Yes, Henry wants us all downstairs for Breakfast." Emily said.

"Alright, i'll get Alice." Boris replied.

Emily smiled and walked back downstairs to see that Henry had set the table with plates, glasses and all.

"Henry! i got everyone up!" Emily called.

"Good, thank you Rosie." Henry said as Boris and Alice came down the steps.

"Good morning Henry!" Boris and Alice said in unison.

"Good morning everyone." Henry replied.

"So, are we going back to the workshop today?" Emily said.

"We should be. unless Joey says we can't or something." Henry said.

Just then, Henry's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and saw Joey calling, he answered it right away.

"Joey? what's going on?" Henry asked.

 _"Henry! you can't come to work today! just please don't come to the studio!"_

"Whoa! Joey! calm down! What's going on?"

 _"Just don't look outside and don't leave your house!"_

"Why?"

 _"Just trust me!"_

"Alright, i'll come when you say it's okay. See ya soon."

Henry then hung up the phone and turned to the worried Cartoons.

"No, we aren't going to the workshop." Henry said.

"Oh, okay." Emily simply said.

"Joey also said to not look outside. But we should see why." Henry said.

Emily was the first to open the front door and her mouth dropped, everything was black and white, it looked as if she was in one of her cartoons. She slammed the door shut and walked back to the table.

"Rosie...did you?" Henry asked.

Emily simply nodded, still in a shocked state.

"It's all black and white! It's like we're in a cartoon!" Emily exclaimed as she finally snapped out of her shocked daze.

"What?!" Alice shrieked.

Henry looked out of the window that sat above the couch and saw that Emily was correct. Everything and everyone looked like they were in the old Cartoons.

"Boris, Alice. come look." Henry said.

Boris and Alice looked out of the window and realized that Emily wasn't lying.

"Wow, Rosie wasn't lying..." Alice said.

"Henry, i-i'm scared." Emily said as she approached Henry and the others.

"Don't worry, Rosie. we will find out what's going on. we just need to call Joey over here." Henry said as he pulled his phone back out and dialed Joey's number.

"Don't worry Rosie, we're right here for ya." Boris said, putting a gloved hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll find out what's going on!" Alice said with cheer.

"Alright, Joey will be here in 15 minutes. we should get ready." Henry said.

And so, once everyone was ready, they awaited Joey's arrival by watching TV in the living room.

* * *

After a few minutes, they heard a knock at the door.

"Henry, it's me. Joey."

Henry stood up and walked to the door welcoming, Joey inside.

"Joey, i think you know why we called you here." Henry said.

"Yes, you want answers as to what's going on." Joey said.

"Joey, what's going on?" Emily asked.

Joey sighed.

"Alright, i'll tell ya." Joey said.

"I did bring Bendy to life, but when i did. He intended to take over the world with ink. But i was able to lock him in the ink machine but he broke free and now he is taking over. Until he gets what he wants." Joey said.

"He gets what he wants?" Boris asked.

"He said he would spare me if i gave him three things." Joey replied.

"What does he want?" Henry asked.

"One. he want's to never be locked in the ink machine again, Two. He wants a piece of land to use his Ink magic. Three..." Joey couldn't finish.

"What does he want Joey?" Henry urged.

"Three. A Bride." Joey finally finished.

Everyone gasped.

"A-A-A B-Bride?" Emily stuttered.

"Yes." Joey answered.

Emily then showed Fear by shaking violently.

"Good going, Joey!" Henry said.

Boris and Alice gave Emily a hug.

"Well, you wanted the Truth!" Joey exclaimed.

"Did he give us a time limit?" Henry asked.

"No but-" Joey started but a voice interrupted him.

 **"What's this? Joey hiding away? Joey... Don't you know running from your problems won't solve them?"**

"Bendy!" Boris, Alice and Emily said in unison.

 **"Hello, my dear friends. Did you miss me?"** Bendy said.

Emily started shaking once again and whimpered.

Boris pulled her into an Embrace and held her tight.

 **"Awww, Are you afraid of me Rosie?"** Bendy asked.

Emily didn't know how to answer.

"Bendy! Show yourself!" Boris called.

 **"If you insist..."**

Bendy then revealed himself.

He was a Black and White cartoon devil with gloved hands, pie cut eyes, black boots, a white bowtie on his chest, and of course a tail with a triangle on the end.

Emily stood behind Boris in Protection.

"So, we've heard of your demands Bendy." Alice said.

 **"So i've heard."** Bendy said simply.

"How much time do we have?" Henry asked.

Bendy thought about it and decided.

 **"I'll give you a Week."** Bendy said.

"A Week?!" They all said in unison.

 **"You heard me, a Week. and if i don't get what i want by then, i'll take it by force."** Bendy said.

Bendy eyed Emily's frightened state and chuckled darkly.

 **"I'll see you all in a Week."** Bendy said before he disappeared.

"Well, we'd better get to work if we wanna save the world." Alice said.

"We can give him two things of the three things he wants. But it may be harder to find a Bride." Henry said.

"Well, Let's promise that we won't put him back in the machine. and we can find that piece of land." Boris said.

"You know, there's a piece of unclaimed Property not too far from here." Henry said.

"Let's go look at it." Joey said.

And so, they all climbed into Henry's car and drove off to the piece of unclaimed land.

When they arrived, they looked at the sign and saw it was still unclaimed, and so they marked it as theirs and then they'll give it to Bendy.

* * *

Half of the week passed and and Henry and the Cartoons were now driving to the now, abandoned studio where Bendy was hiding.

They pulled into the parking lot and they climbed out of the car and walked to the door.

"You all Ready?" Henry asked.

The cartoons looked at one another and nodded. Henry opened the door and let the cartoons inside. all there expressions changed as they say how broken they're home was.

"This is so, broken." Emily said.

"I know. But don't worry! We'll find Bendy and get out of here!" Alice assured.

Emily smiled and tried to be brave, but deep inside her, she was screaming.

* * *

Emily kept trying to find Bendy that is until she came across the ink machine room. She began to shake and she gritted her teeth.

"Rosie?"

Emily jumped and turned around and saw Boris the Wolf.

"Boris! you scared me!" Emily shouted.

"Sorry, anyway. have you found Bendy?" Boris asked.

"I think you would know if i had found him." Emily said.

"Oh. Right." Boris said.

They all regrouped back in the main room.

"Anyone find him?" Henry asked.

they all shook they're heads.

 **"Looking for me?"**

Emily jumped and shrieked

"Wow, Rosie. you really ARE scared." Alice teased.

Bendy then emerged from the hallway.

 **"So, have my demands been met?"** Bendy asked.

"Two of them have. the third we need more time." Henry said.

Henry passed the deed for the unmarked land into Bendy's gloved hand.

"We promise to never lock you in the ink machine and that is the deed to the unmarked land." Henry explained.

 **"Perfect. Now, where is my bride?"** Bendy asked.

Henry looked at the other cartoons.

"We need more time. Please." Henry pleaded.

 **"Fine. i'll give you three days, but if a Bride does not come by then, i'll take her by force."** Bendy said.

Henry said nothing as the cartoons bowed they're heads.

"Alright." Henry finally said.

Bendy then smiled and disappeared.

Henry and the other cartoons then left the building and walked back into the door of Henry's home.

Alice and Emily looked at one another, as if they were thinking the same thing.

"Well, i think we should all get to Bed." Henry said.

The cartoons dashed up into their rooms to change and climb into bed.

* * *

It happened again, it was pitch black, and she felt the same presence as before. This time she had to be Brave!

"I-I know you are there Bendy!" Emily shouted into the darkness.

 **"You guess right darlin'."**

Emily gasped at Bendy's voice but her stern expression remained.

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

Bendy chuckled and once again took her into his arms.

 **"Isn't it obvious?"** Bendy said.

"No! i will never be yours!" Emily said as she hid her face.

 **"Come now, Rosie. who else will do it?"** Bendy asked.

"Alice can! I'm not the only female!" Emily said.

 **"No, you aren't the only female. But if you don't come, who will?"** Bendy said.

* * *

Emily shot up in bed once again. this time, she wasn't going to Henry. She stood up from her bed and walked out into the hall, she tried being as quiet as possible as she walked down the stair case and into the living room. Emily grabbed a book from a bookshelf, she needed to clear her head. She sat on the couch and began to read.

* * *

A few minutes later, she quietly closed the book. but she jumped as she heard somebody coming. she looked up and saw Alice coming down the stairs.

"Rosie? what are you doing up this late?" Alice wondered.

"I should ask you the same thing. But, i just needed to clear my head." Emily said.

Alice sighed and put a gloved hand to her forehead.

"Was it another Nightmare?"

Emily nodded as Alice walked over and sat next to her.

"We'll find a way out of this." Alice assured.

"Alice, can i tell you something?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Alice said.

"I want you to promise to not tell the others and not to freak out." Emily said.

"I promise." Alice said.

"I'm..." Emily started but stopped.

"Huh?" Alice replied.

"I'm thinking..." Emily once again started.

"Rosie, you are gonna have to get it out." Alice said.

"I'm thinking of becoming Bendy's bride!" Emily whisper-shouted.

"What?!" Alice shouted.

"SHH!" Emily hushed.

Alice breathed.

"You are right. But still why would you even want to?" Alice wondered.

"Well, no one else will." Emily said.

"I'd rather do it!" Alice said.

"Willingly?" Emily said.

Alice stopped, She had her there.

"Okay. maybe not willingly but, i don't wanna see you suffer." Alice said.

Emily sighed.

"Why don't we talk to one of the old workers?" Alice suggested.

"Who?" Emily wondered.

"Sammy Lawrence..."


	5. Chapter 5

That next morning, Alice and Emily had walked down the stairs to join Boris and Henry for breakfast.

"Good morning, Everyone." Emily greeted.

"Good morning Rosie." Henry replied.

"Hey, Henry? Do ya know where Sammy Lawrence lives?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, i think so. But why ask that?" Henry wondered.

"We just wanna pay him a little visit." Alice somewhat lied.

Henry nodded and called Sammy, asking where he lived and wrote the address on a piece of paper. He gave the paper to Alice and when they were done were Breakfast, they walked out of the front door.

"Alice? are we really walking there?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, i'd like to see what Bendy's done." Alice said.

Emily rolled her eyes and followed Alice.

* * *

Alice and Emily soon reached their destination, they walked up to the door and knocked.

"Now, who could that be?"

Soon enough a man, with Blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door, he wore a light blue shirt with black suspenders holding his black pants up. He wore a pair of Black shoes.

"Alice? Rosie?" He asked.

"Hi, Sammy..." Emily greeted.

Sammy took them both into a hug.

"I must be dreaming." Sammy whispered.

"Sammy, we need to talk to you." Alice said.

"About what?" Sammy asked.

"Something we wanna talk about in private." Emily said.

"Come in." Sammy said as he allowed the cartoons to come in.

Sammy took the cartoons to his dining room and they sat down at the table.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" Sammy asked.

"Anything you have is fine." Alice said.

Sammy gave the two cartoons some tea and sat at the table.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sammy wondered.

"So, as you may have noticed. Bendy is alive along with me, Rosie and Boris." Alice said.

"It's pretty hard not to notice, with the sudden loss of Color in the world." Sammy commented.

"But Bendy says he'll reverse it all, if he gets what he wants." Emily said.

"Yes, Joey came by a few days ago and explained what he wanted." Sammy replied.

"Even the third deal?" Alice wondered.

"Yes. Bendy is looking for someone to wed." Sammy explained.

"And..." Emily said.

"Rosie says she's willing to be that Bride!" Alice exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Sammy asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I'm not sure!" Emily said.

"That's why i brought her here. You seem to know a lot about Bendy." Alice said.

"Maybe i can cheer you all, but first, i need your hand." Sammy said.

Emily placed her hand in the middle of the table, only for Sammy to take it and hold it in his own hand.

"Ever since Bendy broke free, you have been miserable. Am i correct?" Sammy asked.

Emily nodded.

"You have had Nightmare's constantly, about the very demon that brought you here." Sammy said.

"How can you guess all this?" Alice marveled.

"But, if you did go, You can be happy. No harm will befall you." Sammy said.

"What?! How can she be happy with Bendy?!" Alice exclaimed.

"I can not say how, for i do not know. But i see Happiness in Rosie's future if she chooses to go with Bendy." Sammy said.

"But i can say, he may not be an Angel, but perhaps he just needs some Love." Sammy said.

"Sammy! have you finally lost it?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bendy just wants someone to love?" Emily asked.

"I could be wrong. but if you did go, No harm will befall you." Sammy said.

"I've never seen it like that..." Emily said.

"Because it's NOT TRUE!" Alice exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table.

"Alice! Calm down!" Emily said.

"Alice, shall we look in your cup?" Sammy calmly asked.

"I'll pass." Alice said, standing up from her seat. "Come on Rosie. Henry will be worried."

"Sammy, do you think that stuff you said about Bendy is...True?" Emily said.

"I cannot be sure, but you'll only know if you go." Sammy said.

Emily stood from her seat and walked to Alice who was waiting outside. They walked until Emily came across the unmarked land that they had passed into Bendy's hands. Her mouth dropped opened as she stared at the land.

There was an ink moat, a black and white rope bridge, and on the other side of the bridge stood a Tall, dark castle with some dark and light gray accents. It had gray clouds floating around it. The entire area gave Emily shivers.

"Rosie! Come...on..." Alice said as she caught sight of Bendy's new home.

"Come on." Alice said, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her along as they walked back to Henry's house.

"Now you see, if you go with Bendy, that'll be your home for the rest of your life!" Alice said.

"You don't think Sammy was lying, do you?" Emily asked.

"Now, Rosie. i am not calling Sammy a Liar. It's Bendy i am not trusting." Alice replied.

"But, what if Sammy said is true?" Emily asked.

"Rosie! Just don't go okay?! Me and the others will be heartbroken if you do!" Alice

Emily gasped at Alice's outburst and watched as she ran ahead, crying. Emily sighed and continued walking until she reached Henry's house. Emily opened the front door and saw the disapproving glares of Henry and Boris.

"Rosie, what was the real reason that you and Alice went to Sammy's house?" Henry asked.

"We were just paying him a visit. That's all." Emily said as she began to walk up to her room.

"What did Sammy do to you two?" Boris asked.

"Nothing, Alice got freaked out about Nothing." Emily said as she walked into her bedroom.

"She's not telling us something. Emily is hiding something..." Boris said.

* * *

Emily was laying on her bed, thinking of what Sammy had said.

 _"But i can say, he may not be an Angel, but perhaps he just needs some Love."_

Emily sighed and close her eyes for a few moments to think about her choice.

If she went with Bendy, she could have a chance of Happiness, like Sammy had said. But if she didn't go, Bendy was gonna take her or someone by force. She looked in the mirror and chose to sleep on it.

* * *

She wouldn't say it was a full on Nightmare, but She was once again in Bendy's arms, saying that she would be his. but Sammy's words echoed in the darkness.

"Bendy! Please!" Emily said.

 **"Come now, Rosie. you know that the next day is the deadline, you have a chance to save everyone's lives."** Bendy said.

Emily whimpered and closed her eyes tightly.

"Just leave me alone!" Emily shouted.

For once, she was able to escape Bendy's grasp and ran away as fast as she could, she didn't care where the darkness lead. She wanted to be away from Bendy so she could think.

* * *

She shot up from her bed and gasped. Emily looked to the vanity that Henry had bought her, she walked over to it and saw in the chair, examining her appearance. She looked perfect, the only thing missing was her classic white bow, She set it on the vanity when she went to sleep. Emily grabbed the bow and carefully put it in her hair.

"I've made my desision."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Emily snuck out of Henry's house and made her way to the old studio, She knew what she had to do and it was time to face it.

She soon caught sight of the studio a few feet ahead of her and knew she was getting close, but as she grew closer, she could feel her fear grow. If she's going to accept his offer, she would never see her friends again, she would be giving up her freedom. but if the world depended on her in this moment, she was willing to give it up.

She approached the front entrance and entered her old home. She sighed and a few tears slipped out of her eyes, She calmed herself and Right away knew where to look. She walked down a hallway and entered the ink machine room.

"So, this is where you've been...all these years..." Emily said to herself.

 **"Well well, look who came to visit."**

Emily gasped and turned to see the very demon who haunts her dreams.

"Oh, it's just you." Emily said.

Bendy chuckled and approached her.

 **"What brings you here, Rosie?"** Bendy asked.

"I-I-I've come to talk to you about something." Emily answered.

 **"And what may that be?"** Bendy asked once more.

"I accept your offer and i choose to become your Bride..." Emily said.

She looked up and saw a look of shock on the demon's face.

 **"Well, i never expected someone like you to accept my offer."** Bendy commented.

"Someone like me?" Emily asked.

 **"Nevermind."**

Emily watched as Bendy circled around her, taking in her appearance. Bendy smiled and stepped back.

 **"I think you'll fit the role."** Bendy said.

Emily simply looked away and rubbed her arm.

 **"But, tell me Rosie. Are you certain you want this? because if you do this, there is no going back. Ever."** Bendy said.

"I know." Emily said.

"I'm willing to do this." Emily said.

 **"Well, thankfully, due to the time you came, your friends will not try and stop you."** Bendy said.

Emily sighed looked away.

 **"Look at it this way, You could choose to live an eternity at my castle, comfortably. or you could choose to leave and live in a Cartoon world."** Bendy explained.

Emily thought about the choices he gave her and made her choice.

"I choose to be your Bride." Emily said.

 **"Perfect."** Bendy said and pulled her into his arms.

Bendy then used his magic to teleport them to his Castle and Bendy smiled as he finally had his bride within his arms. Bendy saw her staring at the castle and looked away from it.

Bendy carried her inside the castle and shut the door behind him.

 **"Welcome Home, Rosie."** Bendy said.

Emily stood frozen at the inside of the castle, the living room was just like Henry's but bigger and of course, Black and White. the staircase lead to more rooms of the castle.

 **"Come now, Rosie. let's get you somewhere to sleep."** Bendy said.

Bendy lifted Emily into his arms once more and summoned a day bed for her lay on.

"B-But...i'm...not..." Emily started.

But then a pillow appeared under her head and a black thick blanket appeared on top of her.

 **"Hush, get some rest. it's too late."**

After a few seconds, Emily was out like a light.

 **"Goodnight, Rosie."**

* * *

That next morning, at Henry's house. Alice was going to get Emily for breakfast. She opened the door to greet Emily.

"Good morning, Rosie! Ready for..." Alice said.

But she didn't find Emily anywhere in the house. She knew what this meant.

"So, you did go Rosie." Alice said.

Soon enough, Alice broke down in the middle of the living room.

Boris then woke up and saw Alice's state, he frantically knocked on Henry's door and rushed down to help Alice.

"Alice! Alice, what's wrong?!" Boris asked.

Henry came down a few seconds later.

"What's going on down here?" Henry asked.

"She's gone! She's gone and we'll never see her again!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who's gone, Alice?" Henry asked.

"Rosie...She went to Bendy!" Alice cried.

Henry and Boris gasped.

"We have to go see if she's still at the studio!" Boris said.

"It's no use. She's more than Likely gone by now." Alice said.

"We can still hope!" Boris said.

And so, Henry did drive them to the studio but, as Alice said. They had no luck.

"So, she really is gone..." Boris said as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We still have one another, don't we?" Henry said.

"Yeah. but we're gonna miss her..." Alice said.

"Come on, let's go home and get some extra rest." Henry said as he drove the cartoons back to his house.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm so so so sorry!"


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Bendy's castle. Emily started stirring as she woke up, she soon realized that everything that had happened, wasn't a dream. She was now in The Ink Demon's castle, engaged to the monster that haunts her nightmares. Speaking of which, where was Bendy anyway?

Her answer came sooner than she thought as Bendy appeared in front of her.

 **"Are you awake Rosie?"**

Emily jumped and gasped. She didn't expect him to appear so suddenly!

"Oh, you scared me! again..." Emily said.

 **"I'm sorry Rosie. I never meant to scare you."** Bendy said.

Emily sighed and looked away.

"It's fine." Emily spoke.

 **"If it helps, i was up most of the night, designing your Bedroom."** Bendy said.

Emily's eyes widened, He really stayed up at night to make her room?

"My room?" Emily asked.

 **"What, i'm not heartless. i'd never put my bride on** **a couch or in a dungeon cell."** Bendy said.

Bendy held his hand out to her, She nervously took it and Bendy lead her to her Bedroom door.

He opened the door and Emily's eyes widened.

It was a large bedroom with of course, the black and white theme. the floors were Black and the walls black with white stripes, in one corner of the room was a light gray wardrobe and in the opposite corner was a vanity. near the window was a black and white Canopy bed with a bedside table. and on the ceiling was a Chandelier.

 **"What do you think?"** Bendy said.

"It's...Nice." Emily answered.

Bendy lead her to the bed and, Emily sat down on top of the blankets.

 **"I'll go prepare Breakfast for us, you just sit here and relax. If you need me, just call my name."** Bendy said.

Emily nodded and watched as he left the room, Emily laid on the bed and slowly began to cry quietly.

"What have i done?" Emily asked herself.

* * *

"She took Bendy's deal? She's with that Demon?!" Joey called.

"Pretty much, She left in the middle of the night and then the next morning, she was gone." Henry explained.

"She...i..." Boris couldn't speak.

"She's gone. and we can't get her back." Alice said.

"We can get Rosie back! i refuse to lose hope!" Joey said.

"Let's go, everyone." Henry said.

He then lead the cartoons outside of Joey's house and back to his car.

"Henry? Do you think what Joey said is true?" Boris asked.

"No. Bendy has Rosie within his grasp and i'm guessing that he isn't letting her go." Henry said.

Alice sighed.

"I have something to say." Alice said.

"What is it Alice?" Boris asked.

"I've known this the whole time..."

Henry and Boris gasped and glared at her.

"You knew? and You didn't come and find us?!" Boris exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you because Rosie asked me Not to tell anyone!" Alice said.

Henry breathed and turned the car on.

"Let's all go home and Relax." Henry said.

* * *

So, after Breakfast. Emily decided to stay in her room and try and calm herself. But she couldn't. She was bound to The Ink Demon and doomed to become his.

"What should i do? I can't really do that much." Emily said to herself.

Emily saw the vanity and decided to fool around with her hair. She sat on the seat and looked in the drawers and cabinets of the Vanity, she saw Ribbons, hair ties, hair bows and everything she could think of.

"Bendy thought of everything. didn't he?" Emily said.

She first pulled her hair into a high ponytail, She then tried to braid her hair and then she pulled her hair into a bun. and she tried many other styles until she eventually grew tired.

"I think that's enough for Now." Emily said.

Emily looked to the wardrobe and walked over to it. She opened the doors and her mouth dropped at the amazing gowns and dresses.

"I guess he really did spend the night making this..." Emily said.

Emily still didn't feel right about this. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She breathed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone, i'm so so sorry." Emily said before breaking down and crying on her bed.

* * *

So, after dinner, Bendy walked up to her and said.

 **"Now, Rosie. i think we should start planning out our wedding."**

Emily's eyes widened.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Emily said.

 **"Maybe, but better to have it planned out before we actually have the wedding."** Bendy replied.

Bendy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room, he used his magic to transform himself into a tailor.

"Now, let's see here." Bendy said as he took mesuremeants.

Bendy snapped his fingers multiple time, and each time he did, a different dress appeared on her, but finally, he stopped.

Emily opened her eyes and looked down at herself.

Her hair was tied into a tight bun and was held by her white bow, a white veil over her face. She wore light gray gloves and her dress was pure white like her skin and she wore light gray heels.

 **"Rosie, you look perfect!"** Bendy said.

"It it nice but...Bendy..." Emily said.

 **"'Nice'? It's more than Nice. It's perfect!"** Bendy said.

"Bendy..."

 **"Oh, we can have lights and flowers and anything we want!"**

"Bendy!" Emily shouted.

 **"Oh, Yes, Rosie?"** Bendy answered.

"I think this is all too soon, i literally just arrived and we're already planning for the wedding." Emily said.

 **"Oh, Rosie. it's better to plan it out ahead of time that way, we can have everything ready when the time comes."** Bendy answered.

"But. i just thought we could get to know one another better before we got married. i don't wanna get married to someone i don't fully know!" Emily said.

 **"Oh, there will be plenty of time for that after we are married."**

Emily had enough. She lifted the veil off of her face and placed it over her head.

"Bendy, you wanted Someone willing, right?" Emily said.

 **"I did, Didn't i?"** Bendy said.

"And you said that if i accepted your deal, that i would be comfortable, Right?" Emily asked.

 **"I did say that, didn't i?"** Bendy said.

"Well, i'd be more Comfortable and Willing if we got to know one another first and hold off the wedding!" Emily said.

Bendy was starting to grow annoyed and felt like melting her. but, she had a point. He had promises to keep and it would be nice to know who exactly they were Marrying.

 **"You are right, Rosie. I am sorry."** Bendy said.

Bendy snapped his fingers and Emily's original outfit was restored.

 **"How about this? Every night, i will ask you a Question and if i don't get the answer i want. I'll keep asking until i get the answer i want."** Bendy said.

"And when you do?" Emily asked.

 **"That will be the night before our wedding."** Bendy answered.

Bendy saw her expression and smiled.

 **"Let's get some rest."** Bendy said.

and so, Emily left for bed and was about to go to sleep when she forgot to put her bow away. She walked to the vanity and took out her bow, she placed it against the mirror and caught sight of herself without the bow, She felt like someone else without it. but she shook the thought off and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Emily stayed inside of her room. She didn't feel like spending time with Bendy, she was still afraid of him. And who could blame her? He did try to turn the whole world black and white.

Emily sighed and pulled out a photo of her and her friends, She began to cry, She missed Alice's voice when she was scared. She missed Boris's classic moments.

"Boris, Alice, Henry, I miss you all." Emily said.

* * *

Eventually, lunch came around and Emily came out to the dining table to see Bendy and the lunch that was made.

 **"Rosie! my bride! Are you ready for lunch?"** Bendy asked.

"Yes." Emily said.

 **"Perfect! let's eat!"** Bendy said.

And so, they ate the meal and Emily couldn't help but feel...alone. And yes, she wasn't really alone. but She felt as if she was on her own and no one was there to help.

* * *

Later that day, Emily just refused to leave her bedroom, and this left Bendy VERY upset. that is, until he got an idea. He put on a Prince's outfit and knocked on Emily's door.

Emily opened the door and her eyes widened.

 **"Rosie! Your prince charming is here for you!"** Bendy said.

Emily simply breathed and closed the door. Bendy snapped his fingers and the prince outfit disappeared, restoring him to his normal look.

 **"I've been patient with you, Rosie. but you really don't want to make me Angry!"** Bendy said.

"Go on! Yell! Hit! Do anything! but that won't change my mind!" Emily said.

Bendy quietly growled and calmed himself.

 **"Would you come out for me?"** Bendy asked.

"No."

 **"Please?"** Bendy asked.

"No!" Emily shouted.

That's where Bendy had enough.

 **"YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"** Bendy yelled.

"No! i don't wanna!" Emily said.

Suddenly, she found herself outside of her bedroom, she tried to run back in but Bendy grabbed her using his magic and brought her up so her eyes locked gaze with his own.

 **"You chose to become my Bride! and you WILL become MY wife! Love me or not!"** Bendy yelled.

Emily shivered within his hold and looked away from his glare in fear. She saw that Sammy was wrong.

"Fine! Do it! Marry me! I don't care anymore!" Emily said.

 **"You don't do you? well, then we'll be married first thing tomorrow! Like it or not! You WILL belong to ME!"** Bendy said.

He dropped her and she hit the floor, she looked up at him and he could see a mark on her left cheek from where she fell.

"I don't care! I'll NEVER Love you! i don't even LIKE you! i HATE you!" Emily shouted.

Emily ran off back into her room, she rushed to her bed and sobbed.

Bendy was breathing Heavily, That girl! Nobody just ignored him like that and got away with it! Bendy soon heard her sobbing and his expression changed. He never intended to cause her Sadness. He was just showing her who was in charge.

 **"No...Please..."** Bendy said.

His heart sank as the sobs only grew Louder and Harder.

 **"There has to be a way to end this."**

* * *

Bendy was now on his way to Sammy Lawrence's house, wearing a Black cloak. so he wouldn't be seen.

He approached the house door and knocked.

"Coming!"

Sammy opened the door and caught sight of the Demon's face under the hood of the cloak.

"Bendy?" Sammy whispered.

 **"Hello, Sammy. i need to speak with you."** Bendy whispered.

"Come in."

Bendy walked into the house and followed Sammy to the dining Table.

"Now, how may i help you?" Sammy asked.

 **"It's Rosie, i'm certain you heard of our Engagement."** Bendy said.

"I've heard. From Henry." Sammy answered.

 **"Well, i need to know how to make her Happy. Yes, i know i took her from her Friends and all, but how do i get her to at least smile?"** Bendy explained.

"Rosie has very interesting ways for comfort." Sammy said.

"She once said, She prefers to be Cradled within someone's arms like a newborn and hushed like a Mother would her newborn infant." Sammy explained.

 **"Isn't she a little big for that kind of thing?"** Bendy wondered.

"Yes, but Henry said that was the best method for her. She perfers to be comforted like a newborn. It makes her feel, safe. It makes her feel as though the one holding her would Never let Harm befall her." Sammy said.

 **"Is there anything else?"** Bendy asked.

"Rosie finds Comfort in Kindness and Consideration and Protection. Perhaps they will be your tools." Sammy said.

Bendy stood up from the table and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Bendy?"

Bendy turned back to Sammy.

"Remember, Rosie is Very fragile. Protect and Care for her with everything you have."

Bendy nodded and walked out of the door.

* * *

Emily sat on her black and white bed, sobbing her eyes out. Sammy was wrong about Bendy, he was nothing more than a Heartless demon who wants nothing more than a Soul to play with.

Suddenly she heard her door open and she heard someone approaching. She gasped as she was lifted up and Cradled as if she were a newborn.

 **"Shhh."**

Emily looked up and saw Bendy looking at her with Tenderness and Love.

 **"Shhh, hush Rosie. it's all okay."** Bendy cooed.

Emily was confused as to why he was doing this, How did he even know?

"B-Bendy...Wha-" Emily started.

Bendy put a finger to her mouth.

 **"Shh."** Bendy said.

 **"I am sorry that i lashed out at you earlier Rosie."** Bendy said.

 **"I never meant to scare you, you just made me upset is all. But you are right, we need to know one another before we get married. and I am willing to listen to anything you want to tell me."** Bendy said as he held her closer to his chest.

Emily soon relaxed within his arms and took back everything she said earlier. She saw she was the one in the wrong.

 **"You just relax and take a little nap. I'll be back to check on you in a bit."** Bendy said as he placed her on top of the bed.

 **"Sleep well My dear Rosie."**

* * *

 **Alright, i really need to get on track with Chapter making.**

 **-PrincessRD**


	9. Chapter 9

When Emily woke up, Bendy was gone and she was under her blankets. She saw a note on her nightstand. She carefully grabbed it and read it.

 _ **"Rosie, when you awake and see this note, i await you outside. I would like to talk with you. -Bendy."**_

Emily thought about it and chose to see what Bendy was wanting to talk about. She stood up from her bed and walked out of her bedroom door.

She walked outside and found Bendy messing around in the yard.

"Bendy?"

Bendy turned his head to see her and smiled.

 **"Rosie..."**

Bendy walked over to her and held her hand.

 **"I was wondering when you would wake up."** Bendy said.

Emily's fear started to grow again.

 **"Rosie, i know you've been scared of me since you came here, but, i want you to know that i won't hurt you. I don't Want to hurt you. I don't like seeing you so unhappy."**

Emily gasped quietly. Does he really care for her?

 **"I want you to know that if you are sad, scared, or if you need me for anything. I'll be right here. i promise."** Bendy said.

"Really?" Emily said.

 **"Yes. Remember that, okay?"** Bendy said.

"O-O-Okay." Emily said.

* * *

That night, Emily was resting safely within her bedroom, Well. almost safely. She tossed and turned. sometimes whimpers would come from her.

"No...Please..." She said in her sleep.

"Someone...anyone...help...me..."

* * *

Back in his room, Bendy got a sixth sense that something wasn't right. He stood from bed and his senses lead him to Emily's bedroom door.

 **"Rosie!"** He said.

He opened the door and Emily curled up tighter on her bed.

 **"Rosie? Darlin'?"** Bendy called.

"No!" Emily shouted.

 **"Hold on!"** Bendy said, he rushed to her side and shook her.

 **"Rosie! Sweetheart! Wake up!"** Bendy shouted.

Emily gasped and her eyes shot open to see Bendy concerned for her.

"I'm Sorry Bendy. i didn't mean to wake you up." She said.

 **"No, Rosie. no need for apologies."** Bendy said.

Bendy right away took her into his arms and held her in a Cradle.

 **"You had a bad dream is all. but don't worry. Bendy is here."** Bendy whispered.

Emily was shocked at how gentle and soothing he was being.

"Bendy, would you stay with me? i'm afraid." Emily asked.

 **"Of course i will."** Bendy said.

And so, Bendy held her close as she cried.

 **"Rosie, what was this dream about?"**

"You shouldn't know." Emily replied.

Bendy already could guess where she was going with this.

 **"It was about me? Wasn't it?"** Bendy asked.

Emily's eyes widened.

 **"That answers my question."** Bendy said.

"I'm so sorry." Emily said.

 **"Tell me about it."** Bendy said.

She then breathed and explained how he would hold her, whisper to her, and stroke her black hair.

 **"I see."** Bendy said.

Bendy put her down and walked toward the door.

"Wait! No!" Emily said.

Bendy turned to her.

 **"Yes?"** Bendy answered coldly.

"Don't go! Please!" Emily said, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him in fear.

Bendy felt himself calm down and returned her embrace.

 **"Now now. It's alright. Bendy's right here. You're safe."** Bendy cooed.

Bendy pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. Her face. So full of fear.

 **"I can't leave you like this..."** Bendy said.

Bendy pulled her close once more and held her tighter.

 **"I'll help you through this."** Bendy whispered.

"But...How?"

Bendy snapped his fingers and they reappeared on a big fluffy white cloud.

"Eek!" Emily shouted.

 **"Hey! It's okay, i would Never let you fall."** Bendy assured.

And so, they laid against the fluff of the cloud and stared at the stars.

"Why did you bring me up here?" Emily asked.

 **"You needed something to sooth your mind, what better than stargazing?"** Bendy said.

Emily looked back to the stars and smiled.

"It really is pretty. Isn't it?" Emily said.

 **"You really are."** Bendy marveled.

"Hmm?" Emily said.

 **"Oh, nothing!"** Bendy said.

Emily turned her attention back to the night sky. Though, Bendy kept his eyes on her.

Bendy used his tail to bring her closer to his side. Which caused Emily to blush a light gray.

"I'm sorry Bendy."

Bendy turned to her and his face filled with concern.

 **"For what?"** Bendy said.

"I was wrong. you are not a monster. you may be a Devil. But you are a nice Devil." Emily said.

Bendy was touched by Emily's words and caressed her cheek.

 **"That is amazing to hear Rosie."** Bendy replied.

Bendy sighed and decided it was time to start the question.

 **"Rosie, do you love me?"**

Emily gasped and looked up at the devil.

"W-What?"

 **"Do you remember when i said i would ask a question every night? Well, there's the question. Do you love me?"**

Emily thought about her choices, if she said yes. She'd be preparing for a wedding. If she said no. She may upset Bendy.

"N-No..."

Bendy groaned and unwrapped his tail from her, he turned from Emily to think.

"Bendy, i'm sorry! I-"

Bendy sighed to himself and replied, **"No Rosie, it's fine, it's only your first week here."**

Bendy turned back to face her.

Emily let out a yawn and curled up against Bendy.

 **"Just relax and close your eyes Darlin', I'll make sure nothing takes you away."** Bendy replied.

Emily then fell asleep next to Bendy with his arm and tail wrapped gently around her.

 **"Goodnight Rosie, my little darlin'."**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Bendy opened his eyes to see, Emily still curled up with his arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling off said cloud.

 **"She's so precious when she sleeps..."** Bendy whispered.

Bendy stood up and picked up Emily and held her in a cradle. He snapped his fingers and they reappeared in Emily's bedroom. Bendy laid Emily on her bed and tucked her in under the blankets.

 **"You should get out some my dear, don't worry. i can fix that."** Bendy said.

* * *

Hours later, Emily finally woke up, to find Bendy gone but her in her bed?

"Bendy must have tucked me in later in the night." She said.

She got up and walked around. She eventually walked out to the backyard and her eyes widened. There stood a perfect garden.

"What is this?" Emily asked.

 **"It's your garden dear."**

Emily turned around and saw Bendy standing in the doorway.

"My garden?" Emily asked.

 **"Yes, you needed to get out more instead o fbeing inside so, i gave you something to do."** Bendy said.

"Thank you Bendy." Emily said.

 **"You're welcome Rosie."** Bendy said.

* * *

And so, for the rest of the day, Emily played in the gardens while Bendy secretly watched, She meant so much to him and to see her unhappy just broke his heart.

He watched as she ran around in the Gardens, with a smile so full of cheer.

He sighed and wondered how he was going to win her heart. She was not one to be swooned by gifts and comfort. She wished to find Kindness with her future Husband. But he was barely managing to be Kind with her.

 **"How do i win your Heart, Rosie? I wish you would tell me what i need to do."** Bendy said to himself.

* * *

Days pass, Emily was no longer afraid of Bendy so, it was easier for the two to spend time together.

Bendy was walking around the castle when he passed by Emily's bedroom door, but as he did. He heard her sobbing through the door, Concerned, he knocked.

"Come in."

Bendy opened the door and found Emily laying in bed sobbing to herself.

 **"Rosie?"**

Emily looked at him for a second before turning away.

 **"Rosie, are you alright?"** Bendy asked.

"Y-Yes, i'm fine..." Emily said.

 **"You're crying, which means you aren't alright."** Bendy said.

Bendy came closer to her and pulled her into a Tight embrace.

 **"What's the Matter?"** Bendy asked.

Emily started to calm down a little.

"I miss my friends."

Bendy's eyes widened and he pulled away.

 **"You do?"** Bendy said.

Emily nodded and her hands covered her eyes.

 **"I know you do. but...you know..."** Bendy said.

"Yes, but...I don't know!"

Bendy pulled her back into his embrace and gently rubbed her back.

 **"Shhh, Shhh, Hush. It's alright, Bendy's here."** Bendy cooed.

Emily soon relaxed and nestled her head into Bendy's shoulder.

 **"I may have a way for you to see your friends."**

Bendy then summoned a Handheld mirror.

"What? But i don't..." Emily said.

 **"It's a Magic Mirror, Rosie. Just be specific on which friend you want to see and it'll show them to you."** Bendy explained.

"Um, i wish to see...Boris?" Emily said

The mirror's image shifted and soon enough the wolf was in his bedroom at his own vanity.

"Oh, Boris..." Emily said. "Oh, thank you."

 **"You're welcome Darlin'."** Bendy said.

Bendy decided to leave her be and walked out of the room.

Night fell and Emily put her mirror on her nightstand, but as she did so she heard the door knock.

"Yes, Bendy?"

Bendy opened the door and smiled.

 **"Are you done for now?"** He asked.

"For now." Emily replied.

Bendy smiled and was about to leave but he realized he had forgotten something.

 **"Rosie, Do you love me?"**

Emily saw it coming and simply shook her head.

Bendy nodded and left without another word.

Emily simply bowed her head and laid in her bed for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Another week passes and Emily was finally calm within The Castle of Cartoons. Her and Bendy were now playing around in the gardens, that is. Until Emily brought up an interesting question,

"Bendy, what happened before me and th others were brought to life?"

Bendy stopped what he was doing and turned to her slowly.

 **"Why do you ask?"** Bendy wondered.

"I just was curious, i feel as though i should know." Emily answered.

Bendy had to admit, she did desverve to know. But he was afraid to tell her. But he had to do it.

 **"To put it simply, when i was brought to life, i tried taking over the world but Joey locked me inside The Ink Machine for 30 years."** Bendy said.

Emily knew that something was wrong with that machine, now she knew what.

"Bendy, i'm so sorry! I didn't..." Emily started.

But she didn't need to say anything else, Bendy wrapped his arms around her and used his free hand to stroke her hair.

 **"No, you don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault."** Bendy said softly.

Emily relaxed and allowed Bendy to hold her.

 **"Rosie, i think you know the drill by this point."**

"No, Bendy. not yet.

Bendy sighed but he got an idea.

 **"Tell ya what, How about i take you out for Dinner tonight?"** Bendy asked.

"Really?"

 **"Yes, we need to get out for at least one night."** Bendy said.

"Yes, i'd love to." Emily said.

 **"Alright, i'll pick you up at Eight. Be sure to wear something nice."** Bendy said.

It was now seven. Bendy was in his Room looking over his appearence.

He wore a Traditional tuxedo with his own personal touches.

 **"Alright, no need to be nervous. It's just one date. You've gone through this."** Bendy said.

Bendy walked out of his bedroom and walked down the hall to Emily's bedroom door. He breathed and knocked.

"One moment!"

Bendy breathed and turned away to think.

 _ **Alright, just relax. This is gonna be simple. Just keep her mind off of her Friends and make sure she has a nice time. This has to work!**_

"Bendy?"

Bendy turned around to see Emily and his mouth dropped.

Her hair was once again tied into a Bun with her Bow holding it in place, she wore a gray dress with light gray gloves and black mary jane shoes.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked.

Bendy was speachless and Emily looked at herself.

"Is it too much?" Emily asked.

 **"Oh! No! Not at all, you look perfect."** Bendy said.

"Thank you." Emily replied.

Bendy summoned red roses behind his back.

 **"For you, My sweet Rosie."** Bendy said, revealing the roses.

"Thank you." Emily said taking the roses into her hands.

Bendy used his magic to put them in a Vase in her bedroom.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Emily asked.

Bendy lifted her into his Arms and spoke.

 **"Close your eyes and you'll see."** Bendy said.

Emily did as she was told and closed her eyes.

Bendy used his magic and teleported them into a nearby forest. He snapped his fingers and fixed the forest for they're date.

 **"You can look now."**

Emily opened her eyes and found her and Bendy in the middle of a forest and a grand pavilion in front of them.

"Bendy, this is amazing..." Emily said.

Bendy lead her to the table and chairs underneath the pavilion, Bendy held out her chair and once she was in her seat he gently pushed it back in.

 **"I hope you like it out here, my dear."** Bendy said.

"I do, this was really sweet of you." Emily said.

Bendy stood up and walked over to her, he held out his hand and gestured to the open space in front of them. Emily shyly took his hand and he pulled her into a waltz.

"Bendy? What's going on?" Emily asked.

 **"Nothing to worry your radient head about Rosie."** Bendy said.

And so, the two danced away, until Emily heard a howl and whimpered. Bendy stopped for a moment and held her closer to him.

 **"Now now, Rosie. Don't be afraid. I'll keep you safe."** Bendy cooed.

Everytime Emily heard Bendy speak that way while she was in his arms, she always calmed down, it's as if she knew that he would protect her.

Emily sighed of content and they continued to dance.

They soon decided to take a break and sat on a stone bench, they stared into the night sky and sometimes they glanced at one another, Bendy glanced at Emily more than Emily glanced at Bendy.

Finally, Emily caught him staring.

"What are you staring at, Bendy?" Emily asked.

 **"Why, you naturally."** Bendy said, reaching up to carress Emily's cheek.

 **"So, precious."**

Emily looked up at Bendy with a sad look upon her face.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" Emily wondered.

 **"What do you mean?"** Bendy asked.

"While i appreciate the compliements. Is that all you think i am? Someone who is Just pretty." Emily said.

Bendy's eyes widened.

 **"No! No, Rosie. you are more than that, you're shy, yet brave. You're amazing with animals. and You're kindness is powerful enough to stun anyone!"** Bendy said.

 **"My point is that you are everything i could ever ask for."**

Emily hugged him once again in thanks.

 **"Rosie, may i ask you a question? It's not the normal one."** Bendy asked.

"Yes." Emily answered.

 **"May...i...Kiss you?"** Bendy asked.

"Huh?" Emily pushed away gently.

Bendy started stuttering.

"Yes."

Bendy stopped stuttering and looked at her with shock.

 **"What?"** Bendy asked.

"I suppose, one little kiss wouldn't hurt anything." Emily said.

Bendy decided to go for it as Emily closed her eyes, he went in and their lips met. They stopped after a few seconds.

"That was, interesting..." Emily said.

 **"Indeed."** Bendy said.

 **"How about one last dance?"** Bendy asked.

"Okay." Emily answered.

And so, tey danced for a few more minutes, until Emily suddenly yawned.

 **"Are you Okay?"** Bendy asked.

"I'm just sleepy. can we go back home now?" Emily asked.

Bendy smiled and took Emily into his arms.

 **"Of course, Rosie."** Bendy said.

Bendy used his magic and teleported them back home.

 **"Would you like for me to tuck you in?"** Bendy asked.

"You can." Emily answered.

Bendy carried her into her bedroom and tucked her into her bed.

 **"Goodnight Rosie. sweet dreams."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for no daily updates! One reason was i had one of my cousins stay the night at my house and didn't want to post then, Plus i kinda just kept writing until i decided to split this into two chapters. Anyway! Let the Chapter begin!**

* * *

A month passes and Emily and Bendy spent much more time together than before. She soon saw that he was no Monster. He just needed someone to love.

As Emily awoke in her bed, she got a sudden feeling that today was different, like something was going to happen.

Just suddenly Bendy appeared in her Bedroom holding a tray of food.

 **"Happy Birthday, Rosie!"** Bendy said.

"Of course."

Emily stopped to think, Cartoons didn't normally have Birthdays...Did they?

"Don't cartoons normally not have Birthdays?" Emily asked.

 **"Well, we are celebrating the day you were brought to life sooo...It's pretty much a Birthday!"** Bendy said.

Emily smiled and nodded.

"I guess you're right." Emily answered.

 **"Come now, Rosie. i have a special day planned!"**

* * *

A few hours later. Emily was sitting in bed looking out of her window.

"That really was something, Bendy sure does know how to do Birthdays." Emily said.

Bendy then appeared once again.

 **"There you are, Rosie!"** Bendy said.

"Bendy, what else do you have planned?" Emily asked.

 **"Nothing, but i do want to talk to you."** Bendy said.

Bendy walked to her bed and sat on the edge.

 **"I bet this whole deal has been causing you some stress."** Bendy said.

"A little." Emily replied.

 **"Well, i don't want you to feel like this is all forced. So..."** Bendy said.

Bendy then appeared behind her and whispered.

 **"You mean to me me than the entire world. Married or Not."** Bendy said.

Emily's cheeks gained a light gray to them.

"Really?" Emily asked.

 **"Of course."**

Emily jumped up and hugged Bendy.

"Thank you. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Emily said.

 **"Of course, Rosie."** Bendy said.

"Don't birthday's normally have a wish?" Emily asked.

 **"Oh! Right."** Bendy said.

He made a Birthday cake appear with candles and held it out to her.

 **"Make a wish, Rosie. and i promise it will come true."** Bendy said.

"Any wish? You promise?"

 **"I promise."**

Emily grinned and blew the candles out.

 **"So, what is it you wish?"** Bendy said.

"To see my Friends."

Emily glared and Bendy made the cake disappear.

 **"Rosie, you know i can't do that."** Bendy said.

"And why? You did promise."

Bendy now saw what she did. She made him promise thinking he would keep it.

 **"Oh you're sneaky."** Bendy said.

"Thank you. Now, i want my wish Bendy. You promised." Emily said.

Bendy tried giving her other things but she refused. She wanted one thing and that was it.

 **"Rosie, no matter what we do. You CANNOT see your friends."** Bendy said.

Emily glared harder and ran back inside the castle. She ran all the way to her room and locked herself inside. Her eyes stung with tears and she hid her face in her hands. She heard Bendy teleport into the room and said.

"Go away Bendy!"

Bendy used his magic and lifted her up.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Emily screamed.

 **"Rosie, no matter how much you fight, it's only gonna get worse."**

Emily suddenly felt pain shoot through her.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Bendy dropped her onto the floor and gasped.

 **"Alright, i'll let you see your friends. but just this once!"** Bendy said.

Emily didn't respond.

 **"Rosie?"** Bendy called.

Emily groaned and whispered, "Bendy, i don't know what you did but i'm hurting."

Bendy gasped and lifted her into his arms in a cradle.

 **"Let's get you to bed and i'll handle everything."** Bendy whispered and carried her to bed.

* * *

Later back at Henry's house, Alice was crying her eyes out as she held a neatly wrapped Birthday Present.

"Poor, Alice..." Boris said.

"How long has she cried?" Henry asked.

"About, two hours..."

Henry sighed and hid his face in his hands.

"I never thought it would be this bad."

A few seconds later, a Scroll appeared on Alice's bedside table. Boris grabbed it and gasped.

"It's Bendy!"

Alice stopped crying and sat up.

"What does it say?" She asked.

Boris began.

 _"Dear, Cartoons and Henry. i'd like to invite you to my Castle, but i have a reason. Emily has fallen ill, i don't know what happened. I only lifted her up with my magic and she screamed. So, i have her laying in her bed and me checking in on her every so often, i need some help. -Bendy the Dancing Demon."_

Henry breathed and gestured the cartoons to follow him.

"Let's get to that Castle." Henry said.

* * *

"Bendy..."

Bendy rushed to his beloved's bedroom and gently opened the door.

 **"Yes, my sweet?"** Bendy replied softly.

"Why haven't you tried healing me with your magic?" Emily asked.

 **"Because, my magic is what hurt you in the first place. i don't wish to make it worse."** Bendy said.

"Just focus on healing me."

Bendy sighed and placed his hand on her chest and focused all he could on a Healing spell, After a few seconds. he pulled away.

 **"Are you feeling better?"** Bendy asked.

"It helped, but for some reason it didn't heal me. i still feel sick." Emily replied.

 **"Well, don't you worry. I've called for help."** Bendy said.

He bent over and kissed her forehead. He soon heard the doorbell.

 **"There they are."** Bendy whispered and walked out of the door.

He walked to the front door and opened it to Find, Alice, Boris, and Henry with worried looks on they're faces.

 **"Come in."** Bendy said.

The three walked in and followed Bendy to Emily's room.

 **"She's in here."**

Bendy opened the door and Alice's face turned into a look of worried sick.

"Oh, Rosie!" Alice cried out.

Alice was the first at Emily's side along with the other two and Bendy.

"A-Alice...?" Emily uttered.

"Yes, Rosie! We're right here!" Alice cried.

"How long has she been this way?" Henry asked.

 **"A few hours."** Bendy replied.

"Can we talk to her, alone?" Boris asked.

Though Bendy was skeptical he left them alone in her room.

"Rosie! Rosie, please open your eyes!" Alice screamed.

"Ow..." Emily weakly opened her eyes. "Can you tone down your voice? I have a headache..."

Boris knew Alice was going to keep being loud and pulled her away.

"The first thing we wanna ask is...Why?" Henry said.

"Why what?" Emily replied.

"Why did you take his deal?" Henry answered.

"Because, i wanted to save the world. But it's not that bad..." Emily replied.

"How is this any good?" Boris asked.

"Because, he hasn't really hurt me. And he's really kind and loving." Emily said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Yes, you heard me right." Emily replied.

"How?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, he just...changed..." Emily answered.

"How?" Henry asked.

"I don't know!" Emily yelled but soon held her throat.

"Ow..."

"Sorry..." Alice called out.

Emily groaned and turned away.

"I hope you feel better, soon Rosie." Boris said.

"Same." Emily said.

Alice was the first to notice Emily's blush.

"Rosie...Are you in love with him?" Alice wondered.

"Uh..." Emily weakly said.

"You are, aren't you?" Boris asked.

"I don't know..." Emily said, hiding her face under the blankets.

"How could you?"

Emily looked up to see Henry glaring and turned away.

"Henry? are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I don't believe it Rosie! You can't love him!" Boris cried.

Emily gasped and regretted it afterward.

"Why...Not?" Emily asked.

"He's evil!" Alice cried.

"He tried to make the whole world into a Cartoon!" Boris exclaimed.

"He stole you from us!" Henry yelled.

Alice stopped when she saw Emily on the verge of crying.

"Everyone stop!" Alice screamed.

Everyone stopped right away.

"Can't you see what you are doing?!" Alice said pointing to Emily.

Everyone saw Emily's state and looked back to Alice.

"We ask you one thing, Rosie. Do you or Do you Not love Bendy?" Henry asked.

"No. I don't love Bendy."

Henry sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find you a way out of this, i promise." Henry said.

"Tell Bendy that i feel fine now. I'm not sick." Emily said.

Henry nodded and walked out of the door.

* * *

Bendy was standing outside awaiting Henry and the other Cartoons.

When after a few minutes the door opened.

 **"Well?"** Bendy asked.

"She said she's fine now. I guess she was just homesick and seeing us made her feel better." Henry said.

Bendy nodded and let everyone leave, once they did. He knew. He had a bone to pick with his Bride...


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry i waited so long to post this. But hey! I needed to finish this and needed time to finish.** **Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily now laid in her bed, looking out of her bedroom window as her Friends walked on the street.

Just then, the door opened and revealed Bendy.

"Oh! Bendy! it's just you!" Emily exclaimed.

 **"Why, Rosie?"** Bendy asked.

"Why? Why what..." Emily started but soon saw what he was asking. "You listened in on us?!"

 **"You never intended on Loving me. This was just some stupid deal to you."** Bendy replied.

Bendy growled, which made Emily flinch.

"Bendy, I-I didn't know the answer! So, i just said what my brain told me to say!" Emily tried to reason with him.

 **"I don't want to hear it."** Bendy said.

Emily stood up and walked toward him, she tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he slapped it away.

"Ow!" Emily cried out.

Bendy didn't know what was going on, Normally if she was hurt he would sooth her and heal her but this time, he didn't even bother to say Sorry.

 **"I bet you faked becoming Sick just so i'd let you see your** _ **Friends.**_ **"** Bendy said the last word as if it were some form of cyanide.

"No! I actually felt something shoot through me! i swear!" Emily cried out.

Bendy's eyes glowed red as he lashed out.

 **"That shouldn't matter! You LIED to Me! I thought you at least Liked me!"** Bendy said.

Emily backed away in an attempt to be safe.

 **"But no! You lied and tried to escape me!"** Bendy yelled.

"Bendy! That's not-" Emily started.

But she was suddenly lifted and brought up to face The Ink Demon.

 **"No matter what you do, you cannot escape me!"** Bendy said.

Emily shivered within Bendy's magic, she was truly afraid of Bendy right now. She had never really seen Bendy's demonic side until now.

"And i know that! But i didn't know what to say! All my friends were pressuring me! I'm sorry if i hurt you Bendy, but i didn't know what to do! Still, i should have said i at least liked you. Will you ever forgive me?"

Bendy dropped her and turned away with a growl, he tuned out Emily's crying as thoughts ran through his head.

 _ **How does she not love me? I've soothed her when she cried. I've kept her safe from anything that DARED to harm her. But still NOTHING! her friends and Henry messed up everything. Wait.**_

Bendy stopped as he got an idea.

 _ **Henry and the cartoons...I've got it!**_

Bendy chuckled darkly to himself before turning back to Emily. **"My poor sweet, Rosie."** Bendy knelt down and lifted her into his arms and held her into a Protective cradle. **"Forgive me for lashing out my sweet. you aren't to blame here."**

"I-I'm not?" Emily asked.

 **"No, you aren't. It was those,** _ **Friends**_ **of yours that corrupted you."** Bendy answered, holding her tighter against him.

"My friends haven't corrupt me!" Emily shouted, pushing Bendy away slightly but still remained within his Protective embrace.

 **"Of course you would defend them. They were the ones who have tricked you."** Bendy replied, patting her Gently on her head.

 **"Oh, but don't worry my darlin' I'll fix you."** Bendy said, looking in her eyes.

Something about Bendy's tone told her to get away from him but she didn't want to. She wanted to stay in Bendy's arms. She wanted to know that she was Safe and Sound.

 **"Now, Rosie. I've made you happy right?"**

Emily nodded.

 **"I've soothed you, made sure you never frowned. correct?"**

Emily nodded.

 **"Now, in all the time you've stayed with me, Have i ever intentionally harmed you?"** Bendy asked.

Emily shook her head.

 **"See? You know that i'm no Monster."** Bendy said.

"You're not a Monster." Emily said.

 **"Yes..."** Bendy said **"I'm your only true friend here. Those Cartoons and Human don't understand how happy we are. How happy You could be."** Bendy whispered.

Emily was about to say something when Bendy began to stroke her black hair. As usual, Bendy's loving touch soothed her nerves. But this time, she didn't want it to ever stop. Bendy grinned and continued.

 **"Can't you tell my dear, Rosie? i** _ **want**_ **you. i** _ **need**_ **you. If you accept me. You can be much happier. Don't you believe me?"** Bendy asked.

"What?" Emily asked.

 **"Let us stop playing games my sweet. I know that secretly, this is all you want."**

"Huh?"

Bendy began to rub her back and whispered a gentle, **"Shhhh."**

 **"Imagine my dear, you sitting on a Glorious throne. a jeweled crown on top of your radiant head. Overlooking a Cartoon world."** Bendy whispered.

"C-C-C-Cartoon world?!"

Bendy right away kissed her forehead and began to massage her shoulders. He didn't want to do this to her. But he had to show her.

 **"That's right my darlin'. The world would be just like our Cartoon home. but no one would be forced to do anything. We would be free."** Bendy said soothingly.

Emily's eyes widened, Big mistake. Bendy gently turned her head so they're eyes locked gaze.

 **"And i can promise you the one thing that you deserve...Love."** Bendy said.

"Huh?" Emily said.

 **"I love you."** Bendy confessed.

"Really?" Emily asked.

 **"That's right, my beloved."** Bendy's eyes suddenly turned into hypnotic spirals. **"You don't need your friends, you only need me. I'll take care of you and i'll keep you safe from harm. We'll be together forever. For all of eternity."** Bendy whispered into her delicate ear.

"Together...Forever...For all eternity..." Emily repeated.

 **"Yes..."** Bendy said.

 **"Now, tell me my love. Will you be my Queen of Cartoons?"**

Emily's eyes soon changed and matched his own.

"Yes, my love." She answered in a Monotone voice.

* * *

Alice and the others now were walking back to Henry's house, When Alice stopped. Something didn't feel right.

"Guys! Something doesn't feel right." Alice said to the others.

"What do ya mean Alice?" Boris asked.

"We need to go back." Alice said.

Alice dashed back to Bendy's castle in an attempt to make sure her friend was alright. She searched all around the castle for her friend, She soon gave up on her search that was until she caught sight of Emily's bedroom door and rushed up to it. She was about to knock but she heard a familiar voice.

 **"That's a good girl."**

 _What is Bendy doin' in Rosie's room?_ Alice thought, she quietly peeked into the room and her mouth dropped.

Bendy held Emily in his arms like a Mother would her newborn infant but both of Emily and Bendy's eyes were filled with spirals.

 **"You love me, Don't you my beloved Rosie?"** Bendy asked in a creepy yet, somewhat soothing tone.

"Yes, my love." Emily replied in a monotone voice.

Alice quietly closed the door and ran outside to where Henry and Boris had followed her.

"We gotta get Rosie out of there!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice! Alice! Calm down now, What happened?" Boris asked.

"Bendy...he put a...spell on Rosie..." Alice uttered out.

Henry and Boris gasped.

"Let's go in there and demand that he give her back." Henry said.

* * *

Bendy kept soothing and whispering to his future Bride and Queen, she may be in his control but that doesn't mean he'll break his promise.

 **"My beloved? Just remember that whatever you need from me, i'll do my best to give it to you."** Bendy said.

"Yes, my love. I'll remember." Emily said as she leaned onto Bendy's chest.

A yawn escaped her mouth and she quickly covered it.

"I'm sorry, my love! i-" Emily started but Bendy hushed her gently.

 **"No, my beloved. No need for apologies. You are tired. We'll get you to bed right away."** Bendy said.

Bendy lifted her into his arms once again and carried her to her bed but as he tucked her in she spoke up.

"My love, can you sing to me?" Emily asked.

 **"Sing to you?"** Bendy asked.

Emily's pleading spiral eyes answered his question.

 **"Alright, i will try."** Bendy said.

He took her hand and began.

 _ **"Hush now, Rosie...**_

 _ **There is nothing to fear...**_

 _ **Bendy is Right here...**_

 _ **Nothing will harm you...**_

 _ **So let my words guide you..."**_

Emily smiled and awaited the next verse.

 _ **"Never will anyone take you...**_

 _ **As i will look after you...**_

 _ **If someone says 'Boo!'**_

 _ **I'll hold you..."**_

Bendy was trying to sing something he knew that would sooth Emily and after all the time she's been here. It was pretty easy.

 _ **"So, my dear Rosie...**_

 _ **Close your eyes now...**_

 _ **and i'll be right here when you awake..."**_

Emily's eyes closed and she fell into slumber.

Bendy sighed, He didn't want to keep Emily like this, but It was the only way...

"Bendy! come out!"

Bendy groaned and walked out of Emily's bedroom door. Bendy glared and growled at the sight of Henry and the other cartoons.

 **"I thought i made myself clear when i said, i could take care of her from when you left?"** Bendy said.

"It didn't look like you were 'Taking care of her'" Alice growled.

 **"What are you talking about?"** Bendy asked.

"I saw you! You have her under a Spell!"

Bendy growled, how dare they come back and ruin his moment?

 **"How dare you?"** Bendy asked.

Bendy looked back into Emily's room and saw her still sleeping in peace.

 **"I'm going to give you one chance. Leave, and leave me and Rosie in peace. If you don't, it's not going to end well."**

* * *

 **Yes i know you want more, but i don't want the chapter to lag on. Plus, this is way over due anyway and i think that's a good end point here anyway.**

 **If anyone wants to help me on the Lullaby, feel free to do so, i might just put it in the chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Let The Rainbow Shine!**

 **-PrincessRD**


	14. Chapter 14

They didn't know which to choose. They could leave and allow Bendy to have a chance at ruling the world or, they could fight and win Emily Rose back. Alice made her choice.

"We. Aren't. Leaving." Alice growled.

Bendy then growled and he began to transform into his demonic side.

 **"You..."**

Alice stood back in fear. She shouldn't have told him.

 **"Will...not...HAVE HER!"** Bendy said, lunging at Alice.

Henry managed to pull her away.

 **"She...is...MINE!"** Bendy yelled.

"Bendy! Ya don't realize what ya doing!" Boris called.

 **"I know exactly what i'm doing Boris."** Bendy said.

"No! Ya don't!" Boris yelled back.

"We knew we couldn't trust you!" Alice yelled.

"You monster!" Henry exclaimed.

Bendy growled and shaked, He was growing meaner by each, name. yell. Second.

 **"You all better stop, otherwise it's gonna get ugly."**

They stood they're positions.

 **"So be it."**

They began the fight.

* * *

Emily couldn't seem to sleep. She tossed and turned She opened her eyes and they were once again pie cut eyes.

"Hnnng...What...What happened?"

She began to hear fighting outside as her Memory kicked in.

"He put a spell on me! I...I..." Emily started but she couldn't finish.

She buried her face into her pillow as tears streamed down her pure white skin, her bow sat on her nightstand. She didn't care if Bendy listened this time, she let it out.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Emily cried out.

"Bendy, if you're still there, i need you. the Bendy i know, not that monster." Emily said.

Emily knew her wish wouldn't come true, not after this. She simply continued to cry to herself and simply hoped the Bendy she knew would hear her and come to sooth her.

* * *

Bendy was slowly losing the battle, soon enough, he may have to give up, but eventually he began to win, but he froze when he heard the sound of Emily's crying...

 **"Oh, Rosie..."** Bendy whispered.

Bendy rushed to Emily's bedroom and opened the door, only to find her hiding under the blankets with tears streaming down her face.

 **"Rosie? Sweetheart?"** Bendy called.

Bendy's call seemed to startle the cartoon as he saw the blanket jump slightly. He walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket off. Emily's face filled with fear at the sight of him. Bendy was more shocked that she broke the spell.

 **"No...You can't be..."** Bendy said.

"How could you Bendy?"

Bendy shook out of his shocked state.

"How could you?!" Emily shouted.

Bendy looked down at the distraught Emily Rose and tried to wipe her tears only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Emily cried.

Bendy was shocked, he had never seen Emily act this way.

 **"Rosie, my sweet, My darlin'."** Bendy said soothingly. **"I did it for us. I did it for you."**

Bendy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Bendy, I do not care! you put a spell on me! You betrayed me!" Emily cried, pushing Bendy back slightly.

"I don't believe you! I was right about you all along!" Emily shouted.

 **"Rosie, don't say it!"** Bendy said but she didn't listen.

"You're a Heartless Demon!" Emily said.

Something inside Bendy snapped, he used his tail to grab Emily by wrapping it around her, pinning her arms at her sides.

"Bendy! Let me go!" Emily shrieked.

 **"Oh i can't do that my darlin'. I have my rights to hold you."** Bendy said as ink began to leak from his forehead and over his pie cut eyes.

 **"And you did say you have no argument."**

"Alice! Boris! Hen-" Emily tried to cry out, but Bendy gagged her.

 **"Shhh, hush my dear."** Bendy cooed. **"There is no reason to cry out."**

Emily tries to fight out of Bendy's hold but she eventually gave up and gave a glare.

 _Well, he can forget me falling in love with him anytime soon..._ Emily thought.

Soon enough, Bendy noticed something.

 **"My dear! Where's your bow?"** Bendy said.

Emily looked up and noticed her bow was indeed gone, but right now, she could care less.

 _You know what? i don't care right now...i'll put it on later._ Emily thought.

* * *

Later in the main room, Henry, Boris, and Alice stand in confusion as to why Bendy had run off.

"This makes no sense. He just ran off!" Boris called.

When suddenly, Alice heard a calling.

"Alice! Boris! Hen-"

Alice dashed off toward Emily's room, remembering where it was when she first ran in.

"I'm comin' Rosie." Alice whispered.

Alice tip-toed to Emily's bedroom door and silently opened it and she quietly gasped.

Bendy's tail was wrapped around Emily's waist, which pinned her arms to her sides and she wore a gag around her mouth. Alice couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey! Let her go!"

Bendy jumped and turned to Alice.

"Now." Alice demanded.

 **"How about...No."** Bendy teased and watched Emily turn her head.

"I'll tell Joey! He still controls you ya know!" Alice threatened.

 **"Ha! He can't do anything to me...or my precious little doll."** Bendy cooed getting closer to Emily.

"But i know someone who can do something...HENRY!" Alice screamed.

Henry came dashing in and soon enough he froze at the sight.

"What's going on in here?!"

* * *

 **Yes, it has to be a cliff hanger here. The wait for this has been WWAAYYYY too long!**

 **So, What'll happen? Will Bendy win Emily? Will Emily be able to Escape? Find out next time on Bride of Bendy!**

 **-PrincessRD**


	15. Chapter 15

Bendy was trapped, Alice and Henry blocked the exit, The window was locked. He chose to play along.

 **"Awww, are the hero's here to save the day? i was just having fun."** Bendy taunted.

Emily tried to yell out but it only caused her to hurt.

"Rosie!" Alice cried.

 **"It's no use, She knows her place and she'll remain in that place. for all eternity."** Bendy said.

"WHAT?!" Henry and Alice exclaimed.

Emily began to cry silently. She wanted her Bendy back! The Bendy whom cradled and soothed her when she was upset. the Bendy whom was willing to risk his life to protect her.

 _Bendy, please. come back...i'm..._ Emily started to think but with a snap of Bendy's fingers she drifted into slumber.

"Rosie!" Henry cried as Emily's head fell.

"What's happening in here?!"

Boris came in soon after.

 **"Boris, don't!"** Bendy called.

"Bendy! What happened?" Boris asked.

 **"I'm keeping what belongs to me!"** Bendy said.

"What?!"

Bendy didn't want to do this but he had no choice, with a snap of his fingers, they were gone.

* * *

Darkness, that's all she could see. She couldn't tell where she was now.

"Wha...What's going on?"

 **"Shhh, hush my sweet. No one will find us here."**

Emily Rose shot up and found her self in a dungeon cell. She knew very well who spoke, but she was in no mood to respond.

"I hate this, I hate you." Emily whispered.

 **"I'm sure you'll change your mind in time."** Bendy said.

"Bendy! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Emily shouted.

Bendy's face began to leak ink and he grew taller, he was deforming.

"No..." Emily said.

 **"I'm...doing...this...for...us..."** Bendy said in a demonic voice.

"This isn't you...This isn't the Bendy that i know..." Emily said.

 **"Face it my darlin', this is the Bendy you know."** Bendy said.

Bendy ran a hand over her black hair, in order to win her back. But she only pushed his hand away.

"Don't. Touch Me." Emily warned.

Bendy growled and put a hand to her forehead, holding her other hand to prevent her from pushing him away.

"No! Get away! Leave...me..." Emily said as she was placed under another sleeping spell.

 **"Shhh, rest now my sweetheart."** Bendy soothed.

Bendy watched as she dropped head first onto the stone ground, but what caused him to regret his action, he saw ink blood come from her head...

* * *

 **Oh yea, another cliffhanger. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for Chapters. i'm running out of ideas. If you guys have any ideas. Let me know! They might just be used! See you all next chapter!**

 **-PrincessRD**


	16. Chapter 16

Bendy began to panic, Why didn't he just lay her down like normal? Why didn't he just listen to what she said?

 **"Oh, What have i done?! She'll hate me for sure now!"** Bendy said.

Bendy wasted no time into taking her into his arms and teleporting her out of the dungeon and in front of Henry and the other cartoons. He couldn't take it any longer.

 **"You win."**

Everyone was shocked, he was giving up, just like that?

Alice let out a scream as she saw the ink blood coming from Emily's head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Alice exclaimed.

 **"I don't know."** Bendy uttered.

"She looks pretty bad but, maybe Joey can save her!" Boris said, taking Emily from Bendy.

"Let's go!" Alice called.

Everyone but Bendy ran out of the castle, Bendy didn't want to face Emily, if she were to be healed, He just couldn't face her no longer. He broke his promise to look after her. To love her. To be by her side...

 **"I'm sorry Emily Rose, i'm sorry my love..."**

* * *

Everyone rushed to Joey's home as Emily started to feel light as a feather, they saw this as a danger sign, They all walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!"

Joey opened the door and gasped.

"What are you all..." Joey stopped when he saw Emily Rose.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"We don't know, Bendy gave her to us and we thought you may know how to fix her." Henry explained.

"We need to go to the studio for this." Joey said.

And so, they all drove to the studio and walked inside. Joey led them to the ink machine and said.

"Give her to me."

Boris passed Emily into Joey's hands and Joey began to climb the ink machine.

"Do not fear Emily Rose, you'll be safe and sound soon enough." Joey said as he reached the top of the machine.

"See you soon, Dear creation..." Joey said as he opened a hatch on top of the machine and dropped Emily inside, before closing the hatch.

Joey climbed down from the machine and walked back to the others.

"Joey, what will this do to her?" Alice asked.

"Simple, it will refuel her ink blood and seal the wound in her head and fix up any flaws that are on her." Joey explained.

"How long?" Boris asked.

Joey sighed and sadly uttered, "A month or so."

"A month?!" Alice yelled.

"Do you want her fixed or not?!" Joey argued.

Alice shut up and backed away.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alice said.

"Same here." Boris said.

"You're all willing to stay here for a month, or longer?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"Rosie is lucky to have friends like you." Henry said.

Henry began to walk out with Joey and left the cartoons to wait until they're friend returns.

* * *

Emily didn't know what was going on, she was being moved from one person to another, then she felt as though she was dropped into liquid.

She could feel ink blood running through her veins, she felt something seal itself in the back of her head.

She began to see a memory, a memory of her and Bendy from where she was imprisoned.

her memory was that she had caught a slight cold one day and Bendy vowed not to leave her side. Ever.

 _"So, you'll be here when i feel better?"_

 _ **"Of course, you mean more to me than the world itself, i'd do ANYTHING to keep you with me."**_

Emily could see why he did all those things, he cared for her, he wanted her to be with him, he...

Emily realized what he was doing.

He loved her! Yes, he loved her! but why didn't she feel the same? She didn't understand it.

She felt herself falling more and more downward and she remained somewhat unconscious, by somewhat you may ask?

She could still think and feel. but she couldn't seem to open her eyes to see what was happening to her.

She began to hear once more, hear Alice and Boris!

But they could't hear her and she landed at the ground of whatever she was in and she relaxed, at least nothing could harm her.

She relaxed and remained in the ink machine as it was healing and checking and fixing.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, i have some news to tell you. this story won't be worked on for some time.**

 **I need a break from it. I want you guys to tell me ideas and then, and only then, will this story continue.**

 **So, i'm very sorry but i feel like this is the only way to get all of your attention. So, when you leave a review, leave an idea. Please? PLEASE?**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **-PrincessRD**


	17. Chapter 17

A month passed and Joey and the crew were now going to turn on the machine to take Emily Rose back.

They took Bendy with them so he could calm down Emily if he needed to.

 **"I don't think she'd want my comfort..."** Bendy said as they walked in the studio's entrance.

"Don't be so hard, Bendy. Maybe she'll understand." Boris consoled.

They reached the ink machine and Henry left to turn it on. Joey and Bendy walked to the nozzle of the machine and stood far enough back.

"Now Henry!"

The machine started and it poured it's ink, then a few minutes later, out came a perfect Emily Rose.

Joey pulled out a towel and cleaned her off, he picked her up and held her in a cradle as they took her back to the crew.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"She's perfectly fine. She just needs time to wake up."

"Let me guess, a month?" Henry said.

"No. A week." Joey answered.

 **"I'll keep her."**

Everyone looked at Bendy with wide eyes.

"You sure Bendy?" Joey asked.

 **"Very."**

Joey sighed and passed Emily into Bendy's arms, Bendy relished in the feeling of holding his love.

Bendy dashed off with Emily in his arms.

"Wait! Bendy!" Boris called, but he was too late.

* * *

Bendy couldn't help himself, he had to take Emily back home where she would remain safe.

 **"Don't worry, my love. I'll protect you."** Bendy said.

Bendy ran inside his palace and locked the door, He ran to Emily's room and gently placed her on the bed.

Emily groaned as she was placed on the bed.

 **"Shh, hush darlin'. You'll be okay."** Bendy whispered.

Bendy left her bedroom and let her rest.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, i'm SO SO SO Sorry this chapter was so short, but this was all i could come up with so far.**

 **If anyone would RP for me in they're review then, that would help out a lot! I find ideas in Roleplays so yeah! See you next time!**

 **-PrincessRD**


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed and Emily Rose had not yet awoken, until now.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and could see she was under some type of canopy.

"Wha...What?"

Emily slowly sat up and saw that she was in her old bedroom at The Cartoon Palace. She knew what to do.

"B-B-Bendy! I'm awake!" She shouted.

The sound of running footsteps and the door slamming open was enough for Emily to shriek.

 **"Sorry, my darlin'. Didn't mean to scare ya."** Bendy said.

"B-B-Bendy..." Emily uttered.

 **"Yes, Rosie?"**

Emily rushed off the bed and ran into his embrace.

"Bendy! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't realize...!" Emily cried.

Bendy sighed and returned the hug gently, he began to stroke her hair tenderly.

 **"Shhh, hush Rosie. It's not your fault. it's mine for doing all that."** Bendy cooed.

"Bendy...Do..."

Bendy's eyes widened. Was this the moment he had been waiting for?

"Do you really love me?"

It was!

 **"I...i...um..."** He stuttered.

"Please! i need to know!" Emily begged.

 **"...I do..."** Bendy whispered. **"I do love you."**

Emily knew he had loved her! Why else would he request a bride? Why else would he do all those things he did for her?

"I knew it! I knew you loved me!" Emily cried out.

Emily looked up at the ink devil and blushed a light grey. She could feel her ink heart beginning to pound. She knew what was happening.

"Bendy..." Emily said.

 **"Yes?"** Bendy replied.

"i...i love you too..."

Emily then gave him a kiss in love.

"I just realized it now..." Emily said.

 **"You don't realize how long i've wanted you to say that."** Bendy said holding her close.

"But can we at least plan out the you-know-what?" Emily requested.

 **"You mean?"** Bendy said.

"Yes Bendy, i'll marry you."

Bendy held her tighter in happiness.

 **"We'll get married whenever you are ready my precious."** Bendy said.

and so, Bendy and Emily cuddled in front of the fireplace in the living room for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Time passed and Emily and Bendy grew closer, they learned more about one another's pasts and Bendy of course was very loving to her through it all.

Then, they're wedding day had finally come.

Emily was now wearing the dress Bendy had made for her on her first day in The Cartoon Palace.

"Oh, Rosie! You look amazing!"

Emily turned to Alice and smiled.

"Thanks, Alice." Emily said.

"I cannot wait for my wedding." Alice said.

"A-Alice? You do realize our weddings are different from Humans, right?"

Alice's eyes widened. Did she know already?

"What do you mean?" Alice pondered.

"In order for this to work, he has to bite me so any other demon knows that i'm taken."

She does know...

"Well, we should go check on the groom! I'll be back in a moment!" Alice said as she rushed out of the room.

"I'm not liking her reaction to that."

* * *

Alice dashed through the halls of the abandoned studio and opened Bendy's dressing room door.

"Bendy! Are you ready?" Alice called.

 **"No! I can't do it!"**

Alice looked around for the groom and found his devil tail sticking out from behind a couch.

"Bendy, i know you're there." Alice said.

Alice walked behind the couch and pulled on his tail.

 **"OW!"** Bendy cried.

"What's wrong with you? You're bride's ready!" Alice said.

 **"I'm nervous."**

"Why? You wanted this didn't you?" Alice wondered.

 **"Yes, but what if she changes her mind?!"** Bendy shrieked.

"She wouldn't be doing this, if she didn't love you." Alice said.

Bendy sighed, He just wasn't sure.

 **"Just give me time, alright? I'll be there soon."**

Alice walked back to Emily's bedroom and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Alice, why did you run off like that?" Emily wondered.

"I don't want you doing this. I can't have you being bitten by him!" Alice said.

"But Alice, I want this! I love Bendy!"

"That's why i'm allowing it."

Just then, Boris knocked on the door and said, "Uh, Girls. It's time."

"You ready Alice?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Let's go."

* * *

Out in the main room of the studio, Stood, Joey, Henry, and Boris along with Bendy.

 **"Oh, Boris, what if something happened to her?"**

Boris put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Bendy. Everythin' will be fine."

The music began and Alice appeared, but Emily was gone...

"Uh, Alice? Where is Rosie?" Boris asked.

"She left, she got scared and ran away...I tried to comfort her, but she refused my comfort."

Bendy gasped, he knew this was gonna happen.

 **"Emily! Emily come back!"** Bendy cried out.

Then, he heard a noise in a nearby closet.

"Mmph! Mmph!"

Bendy opened the door and found Emily tied and gagged.

 **"Oh! Rosie!"** Bendy cried.

Bendy knelt down and untied the cloth around her mouth.

 **"Who did this to you, my love?"** Bendy asked.

"A...Al...Alice..." Emily said as she was getting tired.

Bendy growled and vowed she would pay later.

 **"Don't worry, she won't go unpunished, but right now we have a wedding to uphold!"**

Bendy picked Emily up into his arms and carried her back into the main room.

"Shall we finally begin?" Joey asked.

"Y..Yes..." Emily asked, holding onto Bendy for balance.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to bind these two cartoons in holy matrimony. After all they've gone through, it's clear that they belong together."

 **"Just get to the vows Joe."** Bendy said.

"Bendy, do you take Emily Rose to be you're lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till, death do you part?" Joey asked.

 **"I do."** Bendy vowed.

"Emily Rose, do you take Bendy to be you're lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till, death do you part?" Joey asked.

"I do." Emily vowed.

"You may now, BITE, the bride." Joey said, turning away.

"Bendy, i'm scared!" Emily said

 **"Don't worry, i'll be quick."** Bendy reassured.

Emily moved her hair for him to bite.

and quick he was, he wasted no time in biting her with his sharp teeth.

He drank a small amount of her ink blood and allowed some of his to transfer into her.

Bendy retracted his teeth and caught Emily as she fell into his arms.

 **"Let's get you home."**

Bendy lifted her up, bridal style and walked out of the studio's entrance.

He teleported back into The Cartoon Palace and carried her into they're new room, which of course was black and white themed.

Bendy gently laid her on her side of the bed and pulled the blanket over her wedding gown.

Bendy climbed into the bed on the other side and Emily curled up to him.

"I love you Bendy. i cannot wait to see what the future has in store." Emily said as she finally fell asleep.

 **"I love you too precious."**

Bendy cut out the lights and they rested for the rest of the day.

And they all lived, Happily Ever After.

The End **.**


End file.
